1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) control method, and particularly to a control method of color temperature and luminance for an LED device and a control system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED device can emit lights of a plurality of different colors and illumination modes. Consumers can buy the LED device for their preference. The colors or illumination modes of a commercially available LED device may be adjusted. However, between the functions of colors and illumination modes, only one function can be adjusted in one LED device.
On the other hand, when the LED device has a function for adjusting the colors or the illumination modes, a controller must be mounted in the LED device. The controller can adjust the colors or the illumination modes of the LED device. A circuit of the controller is complex, and therefore the LED device with the controller becomes more expansive than the LED device without the controller. The consumers may not want to buy the LED device with the controller because of the higher prices of the LED device.